One and Only
by pinksoulsakura
Summary: Eren has always been sent out by Lance Corporal Rivaille to run errands which do not involve anything about killing titans. This involves running to get supplies and cleaning the headquarters. Though Eren wonders why is he the only one being asked to do these errands and he is sick and tired of it.


**One and Only**

Levi x Eren fanfic

_This fic is set in Eren's POV._

**Warning:** This fic contains Shounen-Ai.

"Eren do this. Eren do that. You're the only one who can do it. That's all he says." I was struggling to carry some supplies for our next mission. Months have passed since I joined the Recon Corps. Finally a dream come true but I'm spending the whole time running to get supplies and running errands instead of training or killing titans. It's no thanks to Lance Corporal Rivaille.

"Why does it only have to be me?" I mumbled. I was running out of breath as I approached base camp. From town to here I carried six bags of heavy supplies without any help. Even if Armin or Mikasa insisted to come I don't think Corporal Levi would allow them too. Mikasa begged the most... Nevermind I'd rather not have her carrying more bags than me.

The skies began to grow dark. I arrived in the front gates being greeted by an unpleasantly grumpy face and short stature. "That took you too long." Heichou looked at me. We were already leveled in height due to my leaning to carry the baggage. His glare was cold. "Eren drop the things by the front entrance. After that you'll be cleaning the kitchen. Sasha was scavenging around there, it's a mess."

I dropped the baggage. "That isn't fair!" I complained.

"You're the only one who can do it." Heichou completely ignored what I said and went inside. "Pick that up while your at it." He was waving his hand while his voice echoed in the distant

"Heichou is just..." I just gritted my teeth and picked up the things I dropped. There isn't anything much I can do since he wouldn't listen to me. No, he won't listen to me. All he'll tell me is 'You're the only one who can do it.'

I dropped the things on the entrance as Heichou said. Sweat was beginning to drip down from my head to toe. I leaned back and caught my breath. "Why does he always let me do these errands?" I said in-between breaths. Was it just me or I can feel my breathing getting deeper

I could see Armin and Mikasa in the distance. Both of them caught eye of me. "Eren!" They both said in unison, worried.

All I could do as stare at the two of them as they were approaching me. I don't know why but my vision was beginning to get blurry. Was late that I noticed that my body was slumped on the floor, my upper back being the only support I have on the wall. Armin checked on me.

"Eren you don't look so good." Armin said with a worried look on his face. Mikasa had more of an angry look on her face. "Heichou's been overworking you."

"I'm fine." I tried to ensure them, but my voice sounded exhausted.

Armin checked on me. "You're heating up!"

Mikasa immediately carried me. I tried to struggle out but I was having a harder time than usual. I still need to clean that damn kitchen. If I don't Levi will have my head.

"Put me down!" I said with all the energy I could muster. I tried to beat her back with my fists but I couldn't even make Mikasa budge.

"It's for your ow—" Armin was about to finish his sentence till...

"Mikasa put Eren down." Heichou was walking towards us. He didn't look happy at all. Wait... He never looked happy.

Mikasa didn't a budge.

"I said put him down now. I ordered him to clean the mess Sasha made in the kitchen." Heichou had a cold glare at both Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa had an even colder glare at Heichou.

"But Heichou... Eren has a fever. Please let him rest." Armin pleaded

"I don't care."

"We can clean it for him." Armin continued to reason with Heichou. I was still behind Mikasa's back, panting, wanting to close my eyes. Maybe I needed a break. A night's rest wouldn't be that bad... Thinking of that cozy bed and the dreams I could have flashed in my mind then... Yup it wouldn't be bad to have just a bit of rest...

"If you were in the field would you stop fighting even if you were sick?" Heichou's words then snapped me back to reality. "Titans will not stop even if you were sick. You'll be eaten if you stop to rest."

Mikasa and Armin were speechless.

"And would you go against a commanding officer?" Heichou had a strong glare at the two accompanying it was his commanding aura. "I could have you two kicked out of this place immediately."

Both Mikasa and Armin knew getting kicked out from the Recon Corps means separation. We all didn't like that. Mikasa finally put me down. We really couldn't go against a commanding officer. Not yet.

"Now leave. Both of you. If Eren can't get his ass standing up I will personally drag him to the kitchen myself." Heichou was now looking at me with his cold eyes.

Mikasa nearly charged towards Heichou but thankfully Armin stopped her. I saw Armin whisper something to Mikasa to calm her down. She sighed. "Eren just take care." Armin said with a sad tone in his voice and they both walked away still looking at me.

I stared back at them. I was feeling a bit sorry them. If they were to get kicked out of the Recon Corps now I would have been the cause. I looked down, staring at the concrete, thinking, what should I do now.

"Get you ass to the kitchen now."Heichou then pulled my hair from the bangs and made me look at him.

I was in pain. Tears began falling from my eyes. I couldn't beg or plead, nothing came out of my mouth. It feels as if my throat was dried up.

"Tsk." Heichou clicked his tongue and helped me up. "I did say I was going to drag you to the kitchen."

Is it me or is Heichou being a bit nice? The tone of his voice suddenly sounded gentle... No it's just me. Gentle Heichou does not exist.

Heichou supported my walking. I looked at him. For such a small guy he was really strong. I know for myself that I was bigger than him. Yet here he is supporting my full weight. You gotta wonder what kind of training he does. We walked towards the kitchen. I stared at the floor. Everything was scattered around. Pots and pans were on the floor and table, food bits all around the place. It was a disaster. What was Sasha doing in here?

I looked around the kitchen trying to figure out where to start. It was hard to tell where. Then Heichou let go of me. I tried to stand on my own... No, I forced myself to stand. Heichou was looking at me, what he said earlier stuck in my mind. He was right. I can't afford to be a useless dummy during a titan attack. Even the sick must be able to fight, or at least have the strength to run.

"Are you gonna spend the whole day staring or are you going to begin cleaning?" Heichou commanded. I stared back at him who was leaning back into a wall. "This place has to be spotless. I'll be watching you."

Even with a fever I tried to clean, but it was very tough. My body was feeling very heavy. I couldn't even complain due to a heavy headache. Plus the added pressure that Heichou was watching me. The simple task of cleaning the kitchen was a disaster.

I had already fixed the pots and pans to their proper places and cleaned off most of the food bits from the tables. I was already beginning to sweep the floor. My breathing turned into heavy panting again. This wasn't good. I stopped sweeping and used the broom to support myself. My eyesight was getting blurrier by the minute. Shit. This wasn't good. My body was getting heavier and heavier.

The first thing I did was look at Heichou. Weird. He didn't look grumpy. Maybe my vision was really that blurry. He looked... worried. My breathing got even more raspy. Thee sweat was dripping down from my forehead. Was my fever getting worse?

My vision blackened. The last memory I had was hearing a thud...

"Where?" My eyes began to open. My head was still hurting. Where am I now? I slowly gained awareness of my surroundings. I'm on a bed? What happened? Right... I was cleaning the kitchen with a fever. Then I must have collapsed.

"Just rest."

A familiar voice told me. I was still trying to make it out. My hearing was failing me. Mikasa? Armin? I tried to sit up to check who it was.

"Just lay down."

Then I saw who it was. Were my eyes playing trick on me? Heichou! It was Heichou who was wearing a bandanna and apron.

"I-I'm sorry..." Were the first words to come out of my mouth. "I di-"

Heichou pushed me back to the bed again. "Just rest." He let go. I looked at him. He was acting weird.

I watched Heichou roaming around. It didn't look like my room so I assumed it was his. He seemed fussy about keeping his things in order. Lance Corporal Rivaille the neat freak, that's who he is. My head then began throbbing. Did I really overwork myself?

Heichou approached me carrying a mug. "Try to sit up and drinking this." He said in a commanding voice.

And so a did. What could I do but listen. It was tea. It felt good drinking something hot. I felt myself smile slightly. Then I frowned again. I remembered failing to clean the kitchen. "I'm still sorry that I failed to cle-"

My face grew shocked that I couldn't fiinish my sentence. Heichou just hugged me. I nearly dropped the mug when he did that. All I could ask was why? His hands were still around me. Kinda cold they were considering my fever.

"I should apologize." He began saying once he let go of me.

"Why?"

"I selfishly let you do all the work."

I began to wonder now. "Why me? There are other soldiers you could other around." I tried speaking. I really wanted to shout that but my voice couldn't do it. But it was obvious, I was frustrated.

Heichou let out a sigh. "You're the only one who can do it."

"What?" I was still frustrated. "I don't understand! I mean other soldiers can go out and buy supplies, clean up and cook. Why just order me?"

An awkward silence grew between us. It looked like he didn't want to reply.

"Heichou why!?" My voice raised. It was powered by frustration instead of my own energy.

Heichou was looking away.

"Heichou!"

He hugged me again. That shocked me. "You're the only one I want to order. I only wanted to call out your name."

What Heichou said shocked me. His hug was getting tighter. It didn't hurt though it felt comfortable. I felt my cheeks heating up. I assume it's just the fever.

"And now you have a fever because of my orders." Heichou really sounded sorry.

"It's all in my days work as a soldier." I tried to smile at him. He still looked grumpy but had a lighter aura around him. He finally let go of his hug.

"Did you tell Mikasa and Armin I collapsed?" I then began asking while sipping on the hot tea. Those two must be worried.

"No." He replied looking straight into my eyes.

"Why?"

He looked at me with a smile. "I'm the only one who can take care of you right now."


End file.
